BD001
'''Dawn of a New Era! '''is the first chapter of the Pokemon Battle Destinies series. Plot A trainer named Duncan Hakate and his friend Shane Kazumi are heading through their hometown Aspertia City to recieve their Starter Pokemon that Prof. Juniper had started giving out. The two soon-to-be-rivals had arrived at the spot Bianca asked them to come to and she appears in front of them both. Bianca then opens a pod containing the three regional Starter Pokemon: Snivy the Grass-type, Tepig the Fire-type, and Oshawott the Water-type. Duncan was excited to choose Tepig because of its toughness and coordination while Shane chooses Oshawott due to its liking of the Water-type. The two boys decide to go their seperate ways and meet up later after much training. Duncan has entered the 1-Day Pokemon Aspertia City Tournament with his Tepig. Together, the two managed to work together to defeat only the four trainers using Tepig's speed and strong attack power amd easily wins the tournament. He then takes his partner to the Pokemon Center to heal. Afterwards, he heads to the School for Beginner Pokemon Trainers where he needs to learn the basics of Pokemon Training and sees Shane already studying with his Oshawott and realizes that his buddy is there and heads out with him. Duncan tells him that they should both challenge the Unova League together. But Shane remarks that he had barely trained hard and that the tournament was just a ruse. Duncan responds that he and Tepig are strongly powerful against any formidable foe. Shane then challenges him to a battle, saying that his Oshawott is a pushover when it comes to battle. The two boys begin their battle at the city's battlefield, pitting their Tepig and Oshawott against one another without the other holding back. Tepig uses Ember, but Oshawott dodged and uses Water Gun. Tepig then bounced off the ground and sommersalted over Oshawott and then hits it with Tackle. Oshawott does the same, but the Fire Pig also dodges. Utilizing their attacks against each other, Shane claims that Tepig is a tough opponent, but also says that won't stop them and orders a Razor Shell. As Oshawott attacks, Tepig stomps the ground with his tail and leaps up high in the air and lands away from the Sea Otter. DUncan then commands Tepig to use Flame Charge and the Fire Pig shrouds himself in flames and attacks. But Shane saw through his ruse and commands Oshawott to dodge, which the Sea Otter did and lands a critical Razor Shell on his opponent defeating it in the process. After the loss, Duncan apologizes to Tepig, but Shane picks his friend up and tells him to train harder with Tepig and to quit wasting his time as a trainer and heads out. Duncan calls out to him, but sees his rival no more as he leaves for his journey. At the Pokemon center, Tepig is healed and ready for battle. But Duncan tells his partner they need to focus on their new strategy and decides to challenge the Unova League. Nurse Joy says that he should challenge Cheren, the new Gym Leader who is at a nearby town and Duncan agrees as he and Tepig head out on their new journey! Major Events *Duncan and Shane meet Bianca, Professor Juniper's assistant. *Duncan obtains Tepig while Shane recieves Oshawott. *Duncan defeats four trainers and wins the 1-Day Aspertia City Tournament. *Duncan battles and loses to Shane. *Duncan decides to challenge the Unova League. Debuts Character Debuts *Duncan Hakate *Shane Kazumi Characters *Duncan Hakate *Shane Kazumi *Bianca *Trainer #1 *Trainer #2 *Trainer #3 *Trainer #4 *Professor Juniper (flashback) *Alder (flashback) Pokemon *Duncan's Tepig *Shane's Oshawott *Purrloin (Trainer's) *Mareep (Trainer's) *Pidove (Trainer's) *Growlithe (Trainer's) See Also *Tough Training for Tepig!